Songfic: ' Break Me'
by Dia
Summary: Post-hogwarts, Draco, after so many years of depression, he get's his revenge on Harry in his own little way. M/M relationships and implied suicide.


Augh! All these Plot bunnies are attacking me! I'm afraid I'll never finish my LucixVoldie fic! This is a  
Draco ( the god..) x Harry ( he again, is portrayed as a bastard.). The song ' Break Me' is owned by  
Savage Garden. Harry belongs to Sal the Garbage Man ( Sal: Yup, I rememba' writin' 'bout goo' ole'   
'Arry Potta'! It's mah own creation, Mine! 'dat ole' J.K woman don't own nothin' of Harry 'Otter.) Well,  
that si what he claims, heh. Draco belongs to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, and Cho Chang  
belongs to Billie Clinton. Well, Enjoy! ( and vote for me for student council! The Outcasts fight for   
the students, not just the populars!)This is in Draco's PoV, and song lyrics are in these ~*  
-------------------------------------------------------------Dia presents to you---------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------'Break Me'--------------------------------------------------  
  
-I always though I hated you. Detested you with all my heart , mind, and soul. I was content at being   
mere rival. It wasn't complicated when I hated you, and things never got complicated when I hated  
you. The simplicity of everything between you and me was almost sickening.  
  
~*I never though I'd change my opinion again*~  
~*But you moved me in a way that I've never known*~  
~*You moved me in a way that I've never known*~  
  
-But no, you didn't like things simple. Everything in your life has been complicated, so why not complicate  
what was between us? You started acting civil to me, causing me to act civil back. As the month's went, I  
started to feel unsure of my feelings that I held towards you. This change of attitude in myself frightened me.  
I was getting insecure about this feeling I was holding in the depths of my heart towards you. It was the  
foriegn emotion called love.  
  
~*But straight away you just move in position again*~  
~*You abused me in a way that I've never known*~  
~*You abused me in a way that I;ve never known*~  
  
-You must've known that my father hides the fact that he loves me very well. I know my father loves me, but  
most of the time it seemed that he hated me. You must've known that my mother was only a social figure   
head. She didn't care about me, all she cared about was her social standing. Is that why you decided to  
place love into my heart, and that love be directed towards you? Is that why you decided to have a   
relationship with me that was truly one-sided? Is that why you decided to destroy my world with the words  
" I've never loved you, and I probably never will."?  
  
~*So break me, shake me, hate me, take me over*~  
~*When the madness stops then you will be alone*~  
~*Just break me, shake me, hate me, take me over*~  
~*When the madness stops then you will be alone*~  
  
-You never were truly alone, weren't you? When you were young you had witches and wizards worshipping you  
and you didn't know who they were and why they were bowing down to an unknown orphan. Then you escaped  
from the hell you were raised in to be in a society of people that worship you for something that you don't even  
remember. All you did was want to feel was want to be alone for at least a moment. Most likely you decided  
to pick one person out of a small group of people that hated you, make that person love you,take that person over   
so, that person will worship you like the others, then emotionally shake that person a bit, then break that person,   
and then start hating that person all over again. That person was and I bet you feel real lonely now when the one  
you broke is standing above you holding a blood stained knife.  
  
~*So your the kind that deals with the games in the mind*~  
~*Well you confused me in a way that I've never known*~  
~*You confused me in a way that I've never known*~  
  
-You shook me all right. I loved you. I wanted to be with you *all* the time, unlike the other half of my life when all I   
wanted was to avoid you. I was confused with my knewly acquired fetish. You, of course, dealt with me and   
made me ever so devoted to you. Everything was perfect, but no. Things were getting simple again and you   
couldn't have that, couldn't you? Is that why you slapped me for being a 'worthless whore'' when I was the one   
waiting for you to meet me on our balcony and you were the one 'playing' around with Cho Chang?  
  
~*So break me, shake me, hate me, take me over*~  
~*When the madness stops then you will be alone*~  
~*Just break me, shake me, hate me, take me over*~  
~*When the madness stops then you will be alone*~  
  
- This whole situation is madness! You are madness! It is so complicated that I bet even you, famous Harry Potter,  
wants it to be simple! Don't worry, when this stops you will be alone. I'll make sure of it.  
  
~*She says " I can help you, but what do you say?"*~  
~*But it's not free baby, you'll have to pay*~  
~*You just keep me contemplating, that your soul is slowly fading*~  
  
-I'll make you pay. I took your ' I can help you-' charade, forgetting all things in life are paid for. I paid when you   
destroyed all the things I've ever known.  
  
~* God, don't you know I live with a ton of regret?*~  
~*'Cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known*~  
~*But then I accused you in a way that you've never known*~  
~*But you hurt me in a way that I've never known..~*  
  
-I trusted you! I told you about my father and his master! I told you about me being forced into being a deatheater!  
Is that why you put my father in Azkaban along with a few other prominent wizarding families and I'm more wanted  
than Sirius Black ever was? I accused you for breaking my trust. I had more to accuse. You took what was mine   
and shattered it like glass.  
  
~* Break me, shake me, hete me, take me over*~  
~*When the madness stops then you will be alone*~  
~*Just break me, shake me, hate me, take me over*~  
~*When the madness stops then you will be alone*~  
  
-The madness is ending and you are now-almost- truly alone. You have no enemies, you have no more friends,   
you have no family, and now we have to take care of the ex-lover!!!  
  
~*Listen, baby*~  
~*You'll be, you'll be alone*~  
  
-Isn't that what lovers are supposed to do? Make each other happy? Being alone makes you happy, doesn't it?  
I'll do my share in making you happy like everyone else did. I'll leave you alone.  
  
~*Break me, shake me, hate me, take me, make me*~  
~*Fake me, break me, shake me, hate me, take me*~  
~*Break me*~  
  
-You broke me, now it's your turn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Daily Prophet column)  
  
-Convict Draco Lucifer Malfoy was found dead from a knife wound in the chest in Harry Potter's newly bought   
manor. The reason for this is unknown, but Harry Potter was also found emotionally disturbed and will be   
transported to St. Mungos on July. 12...  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm really starting to get mad at my muse, it is working me over time and causing me to write song fics at 2'0 clock  
in the mornin'. I'm such an idiot, I've been nominated for student council and have to write a speech and create a   
campaign poster, what am I supposed to say on my speech? " I'm only doing this so Luke Haniford doesn't make  
it through the primary because I hate him and he's an egotistical bigot."? ::sigh:: Well, that was my first and maybe   
last songfic. I seen this song for Vegeta and I though it was perfect for Draco. I hope this formats right, or   
Bill Gates and a couple hundred other people will ..ahem..suffer my wrath. BTW, who likes the song   
'Cortez the Killer' by Neil Young, but thinks it's to idealistic, exspecially when it's about the Aztecs. Well, I hope  
some of you out there enjoyed it.  
  
~*Dia*~ (vote for me.)  
  
  
  



End file.
